


Try again

by Darkburst87



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Adorable, Apologies, Banter, Domestic, Feels, Flirting, Fluff, Forgiveness, Happy, M/M, Mystery Trio AU, OT3, Past and present stancest, Poly Relationship, Sass, Secrets Revealed, monster hunting, pure fluff, reunited, stanley can't seem to get Fiddleford's name right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-04-30 18:22:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5174390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkburst87/pseuds/Darkburst87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After 5 years of being on his own, Stanley pines gets ahold of his brother on the phone and they apologize to each other. Stanley comes to live in Gravity Falls with Stanford and Fiddleford. Things are finally starting to look up for Stanley.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Mystery trio shenanigans!

Stanley pines had really done it this time. He just couldn't keep his mouth shut. He was at a bar, he hadn't even been sitting down that long when the door opened with a loud thud sound causing the few people who were inside to stop talking and to look at the man who had entered the bar. The man walks up to Stanley and before anyone could say anything, he grabs Stanley by His neck, in a tight grip. "You found me huh? So what Rico what are you gonna do?!" The man had a crazed look in his eyes. "I am going to kill you" Rico said with a twisted smile. He was so focused on his own actions that he didn't even see Stanley reach into his pockets and pull out a knife. Stanley took the knife and he jabbed it into the other man's leg, with such a force that the knife was in pretty deep. The man swore loudly trying desperately to pull the knife out, " You asshole! I will find you! You can't run forever!" He screamed and continued cursing and by the time he had managed to pull the knife out...Stanley had taken off running as fast as his legs would allow him. 

Stanley ran until he was far away from the bar. He found himself alone in a park, it was past midnight and he was sitting down on a bench, trying to catch his breath. Not too far from where he was sitting he could see a pay phone. Stanley was furious and he was determined this time, knowing what he had to do. He had done it a couple of times..he had called his brother, Stanford Pines, only to hang up as soon as he heard his voice.

'I'm going to do this! It's been 5 years. 5 long and terrible years....well here goes nothing...' He thought to himself.

The phone rang a few times and then he heard a voice. But it was an unfamiliar voice. He didn't sound anything like Stanford. His voice was calming though and friendly.

"Hello there. May I ask who is calling? It's kinda late isn't it?"

"Who is this?" Stanley asked.

"Who are you?" 

"I'm..look it doesn't matter who I am. I need to speak to Stanford."

There was a long pause and then..

"Yes this is Stanford Pines. Who am I speaking to?"

Stanley took a deep breath and then he said, "I..I'm sorry Stanford. Don't hang up. Please don't hang up."

Another pause and then..

"Stanley? Stanley is that you?"

"Yes it's me."

"How did you get my phone number?"

"I have my ways but look that isn't what is important right now. I just wanted to apologize. I want you to know that I am sorry. I..guess..I don't know what else there is for me to say now so..."

" Stanley."

"Yes?"

"I accept your apology and I am sorry too. Sorry that I listened only to our father, and that we couldn't of just talked everything out. Where are you right now and why do you sound out of breath?"

"I was running from--that doesn't matter. I'm fine now though. I just need to find a place to sleep for the night so I guess I should go do that now."

"Stanley where are you?"

"I'm in Oregon. I'm not sure how I ended up here and I know that it sounds completely random. But I've never been here before and not counting what happened tonight, I think that this is a nice place to be."

"I live in Oregon."

"Wait...what? You live here in Oregon?!"

"I moved here to study this town it's called Gravity Falls..this is a very unique town. I also built myself a cabin here and it has extra rooms if you..would like to.."

Stanley gripped the phone even tighter than he was before.  
"Sixer are you telling me that I can live with you..?"

"I am. We have a lot of catching up to do. Also there's another person staying here. His name is Fiddleford and he is a researcher I hired to help me with my experiments and my research. Stanley do you have a pen? I'm going to give you the address so you can start making your way over here."

"I found one! I found a pen. Yes! I will head over there tonight! Okay what is the address??"

 

A couple of hours later..

Fiddleford and Stanford were sitting in the living room playing a game of dungeons, dungeons and more dungeons when both of them turned their attention to the front door due to someone knocking on it very loudly.

Stanford opened the door to see a large truck driving away and his brother, Stanley wearing a baggy dark red hoodie and grey sweat pants. His hair was longer and it somewhat resembled a mullet. 

Stanley looked like he was about to cry before he noticed Fiddleford, a tall and skinny man sitting on a nearby sofa just staring at the two of them at the door.  
Stanley dropped a small duffle bag onto the ground, immediately throwing his arms around Stanford's shoulders. Stanford stiffened at the contact, he isn't a touchy-feely type of person by any means. 

"Well come on in. Are you hungry? There is some left over pizza that we had for dinner so please help yourself."

Stanley nodded before he ran off to the kitchen to devour all of the left over pizza. All three of them were sitting at the dining room table. 

"I've never seen someone eat so much so quickly." Fiddleford said in amazement.  
Stanley closed the lid of the pizza box before he looked up at Fiddleford and said, "well it's been 3 days since I've had anything to eat so you know.."  
Fiddleford frowned upon hearing this and he turned to Stanford, glaring at him and all Stanford could do was look down in his lap and sigh loudly.

"Well that's all in the past now." Stanford said with a gentle smile on his face.

"Yes it is..so uh..Fiddlenerd was it?"  
Stanley asked while looking directly at Fiddleford from across the table.

"My name is Fiddleford."

"Fiddlesticks.."

"No my name is.."

"Fiddles! That's right! So Fiddles what kind of nerd stuff do you guys do here anyways?"

Fiddleford sighed and he rolled his eyes. With a smile on his face he said,  
"We research the abnormalities of this town"

"Abnormalities huh?" Stanley said while letting his gaze rest on Stanford's six fingered hand that was wrapped around a cup of tea. He smiled at Stanford and he smiled back at him. Stanley then asked,  
"So what kind of abnormalities? This town can't have anything too strange going on right? Like have either of you actually seen any aliens, ghosts, or.."  
Before Stanley could continue his questions, all three of them gasped in surprise as they heard a bunch of loud voices coming from the pantry in the kitchen. Before any of them could even move towatds the pantry door, it opened on its own and out came 4 tiny gnomes, their hands full of food.  
"Run! Run quicker!! Every man for themselves!!" One of them yelled out while running out of the front door to the house.

Fiddleford and Stanford couldn't stop laughing, they were both laughing so hard at Stanley 's reaction. Stanley just stood there with his mouth hanging open and his eyes were all wide. He was pointing his finger at the pantry door. 

"Gnomes. Those were gnomes." Stanford said while sitting back down and drinking more of his tea. 

"I had to ask didn't I?"

"There is a lot of weird things here in Gravity falls. Not all of those things are gnomes. There's some pretty scary stuff out there too."  
Fiddleford said.

"Well it's a good thing for you nerds that I am here."  
Stanley said.

"I'm glad you are here Stanley just try not to pick fights with the paranormal alright?" Stanford said.

"They stole our food though." Stanley said.

"Well one of us will have to go get more food from the store tomorrow then."  
Fiddleford said.

"I can't leave tomorrow there's some important things that I have to do and-"  
Stanford couldn't finish his sentence because Stanley interrupted him saying,  
"I will go tomorrow but you are going with me Fiddlenerd!"

Fiddleford looked up at him with a nervous smile and said, "Alright I'll go with you...I guess it would do me some good to get out of the house every once in awhile." and upon hearing that Stanley pulled Fiddleford into a hug and at that Fiddleford's face turned bright red like a tomato. Stanley noticed Stanford was still sitting down at the table, his tea cup was now empty. With his right hand he grabbed ahold of Stanford's hand and squeezed it tightly and Stanford just smiled happily. Stanley then said,  
"This is gonna be great! The three of us going on adventures. We need a name for ourselves..how about.."

Stanford shook his head and said, "no don't do it don't even think about it Stanley!" Stanford said. Fiddleford then said, "a name for ourselves? Like a nick name or something? How about the mystery trio?"

"No don't encourage him!" Stanford said while trying not to laugh.

"Good thinking Fiddles! Yeah we are the mystery trio!! You two will do all the nerd science and I will do all of the uh..umm..I will be doing all of the..uh.."  
"The punching?" Stanford finished for him with a big grin on his face.

A soft smile was on Stanley's face as he nodded his head and as he met Stanford's eyes he said, "Yes I'll do the punching. I will give any paranormal weirdo hell if they mess with us!" 

Soon after they left the kitchen and all three of them sat in the living room, they sat on the sofa together and they began to flip through the tv channels, they soon found a good movie to watch that they would all enjoy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The mystery trio have breakfast together. Also seeing as most of their food was stolen by gnomes the night before..Fiddleford and Stanley go to the gerocery store. Afterwards the three of them discuss going on a monster hunt later on that evening...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm continuing the story!!  
> I hope that you guys enjoy this.

Stanley woke up the next day feeling well rested and cheerful. The smell of coffee downstairs and the gentle rays of sunshine through his window gave him something else to smile about.  
He was happy and it had been awhile since he could honestly say that. He still can't believe that he's here, in Gravity Falls living with his brother and possibly a new friend. Stanley knows that there are still things that he and Stanford will have to discuss and in doing so, may cause an argument or two..but he wasn't going to worry about that now. He was going to get out of bed and have a cup of coffee with his brother and his brother's assistant...'and he is also a close friend of Stanford's right? He must be. He must have known him awhile before hiring him as an assistant who also lives with him..because they get along pretty well from what I have seen so far..so that must be it.' Stanley thought to himself as he left his room to go downstairs. 

"Good morning! I made scrabbled eggs and toast. There's coffee too." Fiddleford greeted him in the kitchen as he turned the stove off and made himself a plate. He sat down at the table, sitting across from Stanford who was busy reading a newspaper.

"Thanks. It's a good thing those little guys didn't steal the eggs or the bread. Is that coffee creamer?" Stanley asked Fiddleford while pointing to a small container sitting next to the coffee pot.

"Yes that would be the creamer and I have the sugar sitting here on the table." Fiddleford said as he stirred a few spoonfuls of sugar into his coffee cup.

"When you two go to the store today you should probably get more sugar. Fiddleford uses way too much sugar in his coffee." Stanford said with a smile on his face. 

"I don't use that much sugar..if anything you don't use enough." Fiddleford said while pointing to Stanford's coffee cup.

"He doesn't use any." Stanley said.

"You're right. I never did like to add anything to my coffee." Stanford said between taking another sip of his coffee.

"I like to think that I have the perfect combination of sugar and creamer in my coffee." Stanley said with a grin.

"You use way too much creamer Stanley. You may want to get more creamer also." Stanford said.

Stanley rolled his eyes at Stanford and then after he downed a whole cup of coffee and two pieces of toast, he was standing up and pulling on his hoodie. 

"You ready to go to the store Fiddles?" Stanley asked.

"Yes I'm ready to go and here..I made a list earlier of what we need to get." Fiddleford said as he stood up, handed Stanley a piece of paper and then he grabbed his car keys.

Stanford stood up and he reached into the back pocket of his jeans..for his wallet. He then held out his wallet for Stanley to take. He then said, "Here take this. There should be enough cash in there for everything on the list and if there's anything you want to get that isn't on the list then don't hesitate to--" 

Stanford was interrupted because in one smooth motion Stanley had taken the wallet from his hand and then pulled him into a hug. Stanford wasn't sure how to react he kinda just stood there for a second and then he finally relaxed into the hug. "Thank you sixer." Stanley whispered into his ear as he pulled away so that he could tie his shoes and then follow Fiddleford outside to his truck. 

Stanford just stood there for a couple of minutes after the front door was shut.  
He could feel that he was probably blushing and that he was having difficulty processing his emotions. He took a deep breath and then he sat back down so that he could finish reading his paper.

 

Outside in the driveway..  
"This is a nice truck Fiddles! I wouldn't have pegged you for a truck guy but I like it." Stanley said while looking around the truck. He closed his door as he sat down in the passenger seat.  
Fiddleford started the truck and then he began driving slowly out onto the dirt road. Fiddleford narrowed his eyes at Stanley for a split second and then he said, "What else would I drive? I've had this truck since I was a freshman. It isn't brand new or anything but..it still runs good."

Stanley laughed and then he said, "That's all that really matters. As long as it doesn't fall apart on you and can get you to where you need to go."

"That's true. I am glad I have her. She's been great, never had any major problems...Stanley what are you..Stanley..." Fiddleford was interrupted by Stanley who was bent over laughing. "So it's a her huh? Wow..! You're an alright guy Fiddlenerd."  
Fiddleford blushed and he hoped that Stanley couldn't see it..Stanley flashed another smile at him and then he began to look out of the window and Fiddleford let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. Within a few minutes they pulled up to a small gerocery store.

 

About half an hour later Fiddleford and Stanley had arrived back at the house, Stanley had his arms full of groceries. He refused to let Fiddleford carry any of them.  
After everything had been put away the two of them walked into the living room looking for Stanford but he wasn't there. So Fiddleford went up stairs to look for him. A minute later he came back down to find Stanley sitting on the sofa. "He wasn't up there?" Stanley asked him. Fiddleford shook his head. "Maybe he's in the lab." He said as he began to walk towards a very plain looking door. 

Stanley stood up, his eyes wide as he followed Fiddleford to the lab.  
"You shouldn't be down here Stanley it's dangerous." He said.

"Oh c'mon Fiddles! I'm not afraid of your nerd lab. How dangerous can it be--" the minute they stepped foot into the lab..a loud crackle of electricity could be heard followed by a string of curse words and bright flashes of light.

Stanford was sitting up on the ground, while rubbing the palm of his hand and squeezing his eyes shut. Stanley ran over to him. Fiddleford picked up the object that had most likely shocked Stanford just now. It was a large, copper and bronze colored gun.  
He carefully sat it on top of a desk.

"What are you doing down here. Didn't Fiddleford tell you that it was dangerous." Stanford said.  
Stanley had his hand gently resting on Stanford's back as he tried to help him to his feet.

"Says the one who just got knocked down onto the ground..what were you doing anyway?" Stanley asked.

"I was making some adjustments to the..well to that.." Stanford pointed to the gun laying on top of the desk. Fiddleford had moved everything else off of the desk before laying it there.

"Whoa that's a cool gun! Did you invent some kind of new gun?" Stanley asked.

"Don't touch it yet I have to make sure it's completely stable first and thank you but this is more than just a gun. It can stun really strong creatures too. Safely knocking them unconscious for a a couple of hours." Stanford said.

"Creatures huh? Alright monster hunt!!" Stanley said with a big grin on his face looking at Stanford and then looking at Fiddleford who smiled back and let out a small laugh.

"So are we waiting until nightfall to go after it then?" Fiddleford asked Stanford. Stanford nodded and then looked at Stanley. "At nightfall we are going into the woods where I believe that there is a creature out there that has never been captured alive and has never been studied before by anyone..ever... Stanford paused and then, "It's a type of snake..a very rare..very supernatural snake and well if you would like to Stanley..you could come with us to find and capture it." 

"Monster hunt!!! Yes!! I uh..yeah..sure..I'll help you guys catch a supernatural snake in the woods..it's no problem." Stanley said while trying to calm his excitement down a bit.

Fiddleford laughed as he slowly made his way to the elevator door. "Stanley..He's going to have to finish making some minor adjustments to that..to that..gun. But it shouldn't take him too much longer. Do you want to go with me to watch some tv?" Fiddleford asked Stanley.

"Alright Fiddles. Let's go watch some tv...But hey...Are you gonna be okay down here Sixer?" Stanley asked before heading into the elevator.

Stanford nodded and said, "I'll be fine. Thank you Stanley. I will be up there shortly." He said before giving Stanley and Fiddleford a warm smile before he turned his attention back to his work.  
Fiddleford and Stanley entered the elevator.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Important conversations take place between the mystery trio. Some truths are brought out into the light. Emotions are running high. Fiddleford learns some new things today.  
> The boys prepare for their first ever monster hunt together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The beginnings of a Poly relationship. Dialogue heavy. Lots of feels and emotions. previously existing stancest is mentioned and discussed in this chapter.

It has been an hour since Stanley and Fiddleford had gone downstairs to the living room to watch tv together. The two of them were sitting side by side on the sofa, with a bag of chips between them. Stanley was about to reach into the bag and grab out another handful until he noticed that Stanford had finally made it into the living room. Stanford walked to the side of the sofa and he stood there Just looking at Stanley. Stanford looked as if he was deep in thought and he had this unreadable expression on his face. 

Fiddleford looked over at Stanford and he said,  
"Hey there! Have you ever seen this movie before it's really---" he was interrupted by the ringing of the telephone. Their telephone was located in the kitchen and on the wall. "Excuse me I have been expecting a call so this is probably her..one minute please!" Fiddleford got up to answer the phone and as he did Stanford sat down on the sofa next to Stanley. 

"Her? Does Fiddles have a girlfriend?"  
Stanley asked.

"No not anymore they were pretty serious...they were engaged actually but well...I shouldn't say...it's not really my story to tell.."

"I understand. But if they aren't together anymore why would he be expecting her call?"

"It's a complicated situation. I'm sure he will tell us what's going on soon enough though...but Stanley I need to talk to you."

"Okay sure. You do know that you can talk to me sixer? About anything at all..I am all ears."  
Stanley said with a big grin on his face.

Stanford returned his smile and as he did he placed his hand on top of Stanley's knee. Stanley let out a quiet gasp of surprise but he didn't move away from Stanford. Stanley took a deep breath and then he gently sat his hand on top of his. Neither of them moved and neither of them spoke until a couple of minutes had passed.

Stanford looked into Stanley's eyes and he said to him,  
"There is so much that we need to talk about Stanley...I want to know what you have been doing for the last five years..I only want to know as little or as much as you want to tell me. I know that I don't deserve what I am asking...I've been an idiot Stanley. A complete idiot. Yes I was angry..I was furious that I didn't get to go to my dream school...I was angry for a long time...but that doesn't excuse my actions for the last five years...or I should say my lack of actions..Stanley I should have been the one to reach out to you but I wasn't."

Stanley moved his hand away and he brought both of his hands to his sides. He held on tight to the sofa.  
His eyes burned and he was losing his battle against himself...he was trying so hard not to cry. As he got ready to speak he knew his voice would shake.. and much to his own annoyance a single tear got away from him..he rubbed his eyes and then he said, "These last five years have been like a nightmare...like some horrible dream...and I just wanted to wake up...I fought so hard to just hang in there you know? Surviving..and hoping that something would...and now...with me being here and having you say to me what you just said...I know that I'm awake now. I will tell you more but I need more time..you understand right?"

This time it was Stanford's voice that shook as he said,  
"It's alright. Take what time you need...but Stanley..you need to know that I..I realize that I was such an idiot."

"Hey we are both idiots and we have both said and done things that we can't take back..but those days are over now. It's in the past."  
Stanley said while pulling Stanford into an embrace. 

"Do you...do you wish you could take back everything though..about us...I wouldn't blame you if you.." Stanford was interrupted when Stanley's grip on Stanford got just a little bit tighter...and then he said,

"No. No I don't. Stanford do you..do you miss those times when we..you and I...?"

Stanford looked up and with what little space there already was between them he closed that space by pressing his lips to Stanley's...in a slow and passionate kiss.  
"Does that answer your question?"  
Stanford asked him, his voice barely above a whisper.

"Care to repeat your answer sixer...you know just to uh...make sure that I...that I fully understand what..." Stanley's face was bright red and he was starting to have some difficulties with making words...Stanford flashed a smile at him before leaning in again to plant another one on his lips but before he could do that...they both heard the sound of Fiddleford slamming the telephone down and then they could hear him pacing around in the kitchen.

Stanley and Stanford both moved away from each other on the sofa, only by a little bit. Stanley grabbed the bag of potato chips that he had on the living room table and he began to eat some.  
"That reminds me I need to discuss him with you." Stanford said in a low voice pointing towards the kitchen. 

"Fiddlenerd?"

"Yes. Have you been flirting with him?"

"I might have...uh..have you ever?Y'know...done anything with him?"

Stanford smiled a shy smile and looked away before saying, 

"No I've been really focused throughout the years on studying and school work so...I wanted to but..I chickened out everytime that I thought I could've said something to him...and now isn't a good time for me to say anything...what with his situation and his ex girlfriend and all..."

"Hmmm...but I've seen how he looks at you sixer! Well both of us actually...but you may be right about the timing thing." 

"It doesn't bother you though that I have feelings for him? Even though at the same time..I want what we had before...with you Stanley.."

"I'm not bothered at all and you have no idea how happy I am that you want the same thing that I want." Stanley put the bag of chips down and then his eyes met Stanford's. He took a deep breath and then he said in a soft voice,

"I've missed you. I've missed us."

"Stanley...so have I."

"So it's up to Fiddles whether or not he wants to be apart of what we have...and if by chance he does...then I am alright with that."

 

"So what do you have?" Fiddleford asked suddenly from behind the sofa. That startled Stanford, causing him to kick his knee into the table. Stanley just sat there, in shock.

"Aw crap! Is your knee okay Stanford?"  
Fiddleford asked while taking a seat on top of the arm rest of the sofa.

"Yes yes it's nothing to worry about! I'm fine." Stanford said while trying to regain his composure.

"What happened with you Fiddles? You were on the phone for sometime.."  
Stanley said.

"Yeah that's a complicated situation. Well it was and it sorta still is. Any chance I had at getting back together with my ex is well...it's gone now. She had lied to me about so many things...you see I knew that she was pregnant..has been for a few months now and...well...now I know for sure that...I'm going to have a son. We agreed to be civil to one another and I will be able to visit him from time to time so I am glad about that."

"Congratulations Fiddleford. I knew that  
You have suspected that he may have been yours and I know that this means a lot to you and I am sorry to hear about..."  
Stanford was interrupted by Fiddleford who said,  
"It's alright. What we had is over and done with. My son..the two of you...my work here...that is what is important now."  
Fiddleford said with a smile.

"Thank you Fiddleford." Stanford said.

"Fiddles...fiddlesticks...thank you." Stanley said.

"Now don't think I had forgotten about what I asked you two before. You aren't off the hook just yet.."

Both Stanley and Stanford just stared at each other. While Fidddleford patiently waited for a response. 

"It's...it's an unusual thing...uh...we've never told another person about this before..." Stanley said nervously.  
Before Stanley could say anything else, Stanford took Stanley's hand in his, interlacing their fingers together. This caught Fiddleford's attention. He couldn't look away from the two of them holding hands with each other.

"That...that is unusual. How long have you two...felt that way about each other if you don't mind me asking?" Fiddleford asked.

"Since we were teenagers...well at least that's when we first admitted our feelings to each other...and then yeah. I just got him back and I won't lose him again." Stanley said while sitting up straight, his confidence slowly returning to him. "Knowing this..about us..if it makes you uncomfortable and you don't want anything to do with us anymore..well then..." Stanley stopped talking when Fiddleford stood up and walked to stand behind the sofa, he leaned forward and he put one of his hands on Stanley's shoulder, and the other hand on Stanford's shoulder.  
Stanford gasped in surprise.

"You two do not make me uncomfortable. I am surprised but you know what...I am okay with this. I won't run away. I like being here."

"I am so glad to hear that." Stanford said while looking up into Fiddleford's dark green eyes. 

Fiddleford then leaned down a bit more to place a kiss on Stanford's fore head and then he quickly turned and he kissed Stanley on his cheek. He then started walking away, towards another part of the house. Stanford was in a bit of a shock. 

"What was that?! Did that just actually happen?" Stanford asked Stanley. Stanley laughed before he called out to Fiddleford,  
"Hey! Hey nerd! Where are you going?"

Fiddleford grabbed a backpack that was hanging up on a coat hook near the entrance to the elevator, that leads to the lab down below.  
"It's almost time to go monster hunting. I'm just going to go grab that gun and some other supplies that we may need out there. Like a first aid kit, some matches and a couple of flashlights...Stanley can you grab those marshmallows from the kitchen? We will need those too!"

Stanley and Stanford turned to each other, both of them smiling and then Stanley reached out to Stanford and he grabbed ahold of his shoulders, shaking him in excitement, while yelling out, "YES!! Monster hunting!!" Stanford smiled as he rolled his eyes at Stanley.  
"It is almost time. We better get everything we need. Are you ready for this Stanley?" He asked as he stood up from the sofa.  
"You bet I am!" Stanley said in a loud voice that was filled with excitement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned- the mystery trio will head into the dark spooky woods to hunt down a paranormal creature together and who knows what else may happen.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The mystery trio head out to the woods to capture a dangerous supernatural creature and afterwards they celebrate their victory over a campfire.

By the time they had left the cabin, the sun had only just gone down. The three of them walked deeper and deeper into the woods. Mostly in silence. Every now and then Stanford would stop and inform Stanley about the supernatural creature that they were looking for. 

"Is it really called a hoop snake?"  
Stanley asked him with a smirk on his face. "The way you described it..sounds a lot better than it's name makes it sound." Stanley said.  
"There isn't much information out there on this creature. No one has ever brought it in alive to study it before. And there are only stories of it...no actual documented proof..." Stanford said.  
"So then why do you think that we will find it out here? Or that it even exists out here?" Stanley asked.

"According to one of the stories a local woman told us, her grandson had almost died because of one..here in the woods. We are almost there...she told us where to start looking and told us some of the signs to look out for."  
Fiddleford answered before he tried shaking his flashlight around because for some reason it didn't want to stay on.

Stanley looked over at Fiddleford and he said to him,  
"Try smacking it. Your flashlight. Just hit it really hard."  
"That won't do anything..." he said under his breath but then he shrugged his shoulders and he tried it anyway. Hitting it hard with his hand.  
The light came back on and without flickering on and off.  
"Told you so." Stanley said with a wide tooth grin.

The awkward silence fell over them again but only for a few minutes...because it was Stanford whose voice cut through the silence.

"There! Do you see that?" 

He leaned down to get a look at something that caught his attention, he was looking at something on the ground, beneath a large tree. Fiddleford and Stanley came up behind him to see what it was. In the dirt there was an alarming amount of scattered snake skin that appeared to have belonged to a very large snake.

"Holy sh--"Stanley began but was cut off by the sound of Fiddleford screaming. "Something touched me, it was fast...it was huge and it was glowing!"  
"Be on the lookout do not let it bite you whatever you do!" Stanford yelled out to them while he got his weapon ready, he flicked a switch on the weapon.  
"This setting will stun the creature for a few good hours." He tossed the weapon to Stanley. He took out another one for himself and he flicked the switch on it.  
Fiddleford took a few steps backwards and found himself back to back with Stanley.  
"Shit Fiddles where is yours?! Don't tell me you only made two of them."  
"We only made two of them. It's okay not a big deal I'll be fine...what was that!?" He said as something moving really quickly through the grass could be heard.  
"Stay calm!! Stanley the minute you see something move...shoot it. Knock it out!" Stanford said as he glanced over his shoulder to look at Stanley and Fiddleford.  
Stanley nodded. "Alright no problem. I got this. Stay close to me Fiddles." Stanley said with a firm yet gentle tone of voice. Fiddleford looked up at him, and realized the more he looked at him the calmer he was beginning to feel. Fiddleford liked this about Stanley. Liked that he seemed confidant in such a high stress situation and at the same he was able to be protective of others..and of him.

A couple of minutes had passed without any further activity...until Stanley caught sight of something moving towards Stanford. It wasn't slithering anymore like how snakes normally moved. No this thing was rolling towards Stanford...like a wheel or a tire. It was a pretty large sized snake and it did seem to glow in the darkness of the woods. Stanford noticed it but it was Stanley that reacted first. Once it got close enough that he was sure he wouldn't miss it, he shot it with his weapon.

A loud snap of electricity could be heard throughout the woods. The hoop snake had stopped in its tracks..it's long body straightening out completely before it fell forwards on the ground at Stanford's feet.

Stanford sat down on the ground his eyes were fixed on the hoop snake. "That was amazing!! Stanley you are amazing and you did it!"  
Fiddleford said with much excitement in his voice as he ran over to Stanford to check on him.  
Stanley just stood there for a minute, the weapon still in his hands, and a large smile on his face.  
"I did didn't I. I did it. I actually did it...wait did you just say that I'm amazing?"

Stanford was standing up now and then he slowly walked over to Stanley. He smiled and he clapped one of his hands onto Stanley's shoulders.  
"You saved me. I wasn't fast enough but you were and we got him because of you. You are truly amazing." Stanford said his voice barely above a whisper. He then pointed to Fiddleford who was walking ahead of them, with a large grey colored sack that appeared to be decorated with strange gold colored symbols. "He should be knocked out for quite some time." Fiddleford said happily as he put on some gloves so that he could pick up the creature. He put the hoop snake into the bag and then tied it securely with a bright red cord.

Stanley turned to face Stanford. Who he noticed had not moved his hand from his shoulder yet.  
"Thank you. I'm just glad that you're alright." He said with a soft tone of voice, his eyes fixed upon Stanford's warm smile.  
"Fiddleford what's with the bag? It looks weird." Stanley said.

"This? It's an extra safety precaution! It's has these symbols on it that will help to keep the creature in here from getting out in case it was to wake up before we can put it in a safe containment unit...like a cage. A very secure cage."  
Fiddleford said as he took a seat on a large fallen tree a little ways away from where the hoop snake was captured.

"That's good. Weird. But good. Is that like a magic spell or something?" Stanley asked.

"Yes it's a protection spell. Stanford is really good when it comes to that kind of stuff he's studied a lot of it throughout college. During his free time." Fiddleford said.

"Magic? Like real magic? Not like moms "psychic" hotline but actual real magic sixer?" Stanley asked with wide eyes and a curious expression on his face.

Stanley walked a little bit ahead of him and he laughed before saying,  
"No nothing like mom and her phone business. Magic is real and as Fiddleford said I have studied it..a lot of it."

"I never would have thought." Stanley said with a smile on his face.

"Yes...I am a man of science and also of magic...so do you guys want to grab those marshmallows and rest here for awhile?" Stanford asked Fiddleford and Stanley.  
"Yeah that sounds good to me. How about you Fiddles?" Stanley asked. Fiddleford smiled and said, "That sounds good to me too."

Fiddleford turned around to find a few tree branches they could use to roast the marshmallows on. He held on to the branches in his lap as Stanley sat down next to him.

"Hang on I just have to gather up a few things before..." Stanford said as he leaned down to grab a bundle of something from his bag, and a couple of matches. Stanley watched as it caught fire. Stanford then quickly grabbed up some nearby wood and tossed that into the fire before sitting down next to Stanley. 

Stanley began to dig into the bag of marshmallows until he felt a hand brush against his, it was Fiddleford. Who upon noticing Stanley's hand in the bag, began to laugh nervously.  
Stanley reached into the bag again and he pulled out a few marshmellows. He looked at Fiddleford with a grin on his face as he grabbed one of Fiddleford's tree branches. 

He put a few marshmellows on it before handing it back to him. "This one is yours Fiddlenerd." Stanley said.  
"Thank you Stanley." Fiddleford said as he leaned forward to begin roasting his marshmellows. He glanced over at Stanley, their eyes met and they both smiled at each other. 

He then made one up for Stanford and he handed it to him. He felt Stanford move in closer to him. He could feel him snuggle up close to him, his head leaning on his shoulder.  
Stanford's eyes met Fiddleford's. 

"Did you...did you and Stanley mean what I heard you say...about me before we came out here tonight?"  
Fiddleford asked with a shy smile on his face.

"Can you be more specific there Fiddles?" Stanley asked with a smirk on his face.

Fiddleford coughed and then he pulled his marshmellows out from the fire, relieved to see that he had not burnt them completely.

"That we...that the three of us...if I wanted to...that we could...ugh I-I am messing this up..I'm so awkward...I sound really stupid right now..!" He said as he pulled a too hot marshmallow off of his tree branch. Slightly burning his fingers.  
Noticing this..Stanford reached over, and he grabbed Fiddleford's hand, quietly examining his fingers for any burns. Stanley who was sitting in between the two of them..was sure he was just as nervous as Fiddleford about their recent development.  
Stanford glanced up from where he was, leaned over his lap while looking at Fiddleford's fingers...his eyes met with Stanley's...and he seemed to be waiting for something..like he was waiting for Stanley to say something...or do something. 

So he did the first thing that popped into his head...as he usually does...He suddenly sat up completely straight, causing Stanford to drop Fiddleford's hand. He leaned over to his left, and he put one of his arms around Stanford's waist, pulling him close to himself and then he leaned over to his right to do the same thing with Fiddleford.

Nobody moved.  
A full minute passed before he felt the both of them relax while he just held them there, close to himself.  
Stanley then spoke up, "We meant it." and then Stanford added "but we don't have to rush anything...I don't ever want you to feel uncomfortable."

Fiddleford looked up, noticing all the tiny bright stars in the sky up above them. He felt happy and he felt his confidence slowly returning to him as he took a deep breath and then he said, "Thank you. Both of you. This is very new to me..what we have..what we will have but...I've never been happier."  
At that, Stanley excitedly reached into his duffle bag searching for something.

While this was going on Stanford motioned for Fiddleford to lean back a bit so he could tell him something. Stanley could hear them whispering to each other but he couldn't really make out the words, he was still digging around in his duffle bag. "I found them! Here's one for both of you and one for me!" Stanley said as he brought out three cans of beer. He passed one to each of them. As he went to open his can he said, "What were you two whispering about? Are you up to something or--"

And that's when both Stanford and Fiddleford had leaned over at the same time..giving Stanley a kiss on each cheek. Stanley pulled them both even closer to himself in reaction. The three of them laughed as they continued to enjoy the rest of their night hanging out by the fire for quite some time until they decided to make the walk back home so that they could safely lock up the supernatural creature that they had captured together earlier that evening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to say thank you for reading and I hope that you all enjoyed this! I had fun writting this! Please let me know in the comments If you enjoyed reading it. 
> 
> Also a fun fact in case you didn't know...The hoop snake is a legendary creature of the United States, Canada, and Australia. I only made a couple of small changes for this fic.


End file.
